1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy rocket launching device and more particularly to a device simulating a space gun for releasing an inflated toy balloon to simulate a rocket or missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose toy devices for imparting movement to rocket or missile simulating toy objects by a toy gun. These toy guns are usually provided with a trigger mechanism which is cocked against spring pressure and released by a trigger so that the potential energy, stored by the spring, is imparted to the toy object being launched.
This invention is distinctive over these patents by providing a launching device simulating a toy gun featuring a shaft biased forwardly of a body member to provide a head portion which frictionally receives one end portion of a tube inserted at its other end portion into the opening of an inflated toy balloon. Air under pressure in the balloon provides the motive force and escapes through the tube for moving the balloon in a rocket-like action when the movable shaft is withdrawn out of the balloon connected tube by a trigger moving the shaft head end into the body member.